<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Nine by Vibing_in_the_Void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888757">Take Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibing_in_the_Void/pseuds/Vibing_in_the_Void'>Vibing_in_the_Void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, CC-2224 | Cody's Name Is Kote, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I am going HEAVY on the world building here, I respect the Jedi order, Jedi Reform (Star Wars), M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, So help me if I have to do it myself I will, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, and damn it they get one, doesn't mean I'm not going to reform the crap out of it, no beta we just die, you can pry that from my cold dead hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibing_in_the_Void/pseuds/Vibing_in_the_Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The force works in mysterious ways. That saying died out when the Republic ended and the Jedi were slaughtered, taking their teachings with them. The remaining few that survived threw up their hands and got to work surviving in a galaxy that was out to kill them.</p><p>There is a secret known to very few over the course of thousands of years of searching and understanding. The force does not work in mysterious ways. It works however it pleases. </p><p>If throwing a bunch of idiots back in time to see what they will do pleases it, then nothing can really stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Does How it Pleases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092835">Take Seven</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse">Bablefishmouse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEAVY inspiration from Take Seven. I found that story in the time travel tag and fell in love with it. I think I have read it at least 4 times all the way through since I found it. I literally looked at the plot from there and then decided "but what if more??" Then this thing spawned and I was like oh. Okay then. Guess I'm writing something.<br/>This is one of four Star wars fics I got cooking, but for some reason, I decided to post this one first. I don't know why. </p><p>Because I do not know the timeline for the life of me and have no motivation to look it up for this fic, we are dropping in on Umbara and working our way from there. While this is a fic where there will be battles and action, I am going to also include the rebuilding of trust and support systems. I see the main problem of many of the main characters to be that they don't communicate with each other, which in this gets resolved fairly quickly, they need to build up trust again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan Kenobi was at ease. He had seen peace return to the galaxy, and now his friend had returned to them, having beaten the all-consuming dark within himself at last. Anakin was settling, getting used to what afterlife the force provided. Obi-wan allowed himself time to mediate as Anakin was dealing with some very loud force ghosts who were trying to get it into his head that balance was always needed and that he should have at least read the tenants of the order before deciding that he wanted to break rules that didn't even exist. Peace and tranquillity grew from the force, wrapping itself around him, and whispering to him. It felt like for the first time in many many years that he had felt such a strong and welcoming connection to the force.</p><p>Slowly Obi-Wan breathed and allowed the sensation to dance and grow around him. At the end of it all, a Jedi was to return to the force when their job was done. He still had much to do, he had been looking forward to seeing how Luke was going to rebuild. He wanted to guide him to Ahsoka, have him learn from someone who still had a corporeal form. But if it was his time to go, he would embrace it.</p><p>Closing his eyes and sinking into the force, a mixture of voices filled his head, ever-changing and seemingly sourceless. When it finally spoke, a smooth high voice made itself clear.</p><p>"Well hello, dear one. Thank you for looking after Anakin for all these years. You seem to be willing to let go so easily.”</p><p>“If it is my time to return, then I am should accept." Obi-Wan stated.</p><p>The voices danced and swelled before the voice of a child broke through.</p><p>“But where is the fun in that?? Almost every Jedi for the last eight thousand years has done that! Don't you want to do something then just give yourself over? Like something fun! Or an adventure. I loved watching your adventures."</p><p>Obi-Wan felt himself smile. " I think my days of going on adventures are over. They were over a while ago if we were going by the linear way of time."</p><p>The voice of the child turned to a deep baritone and began with a vaguely familiar rumble.<br/>
"Tsk tsk no need to get into the physics of things. If not another adventure, then maybe a chance to fix things? I know there are things you would like to fix Obi-Wan Kenobi. You played the part you were assigned. Don't you want to save people this time?"</p><p>“Of course, there are people that I would like to save. My master, my men, my friends.”</p><p>The voices laughed, and a woman's voice made itself known.<br/>
"Almost no thought was given to that question. Take a second to think about this one... would you like to try again?"</p><p>Would he like to try again? Save who he could, playing by the rules in just the right way... He could prevent the order from going out. He could stop Anakin's fall.</p><p>"Yes." Obi-Wan felt himself replying. Though he couldn't see it, he could imagine that the woman the voice was coming from was smiling from his response.</p><p>"Then let us get started." Light began to grow around him. Suddenly, he felt a strong grip on his arms and a familiar force presence brush against his shields.<br/>
A low voice gave a hum and it seemed to echo as the light grew brighter and brighter.<br/>
“Oh, it seems your apprentice has decided to not let you go. An interesting turn of events."</p><p>Obi-wan sighed. "He has always loved fiercely. I should have known that he would not let me go so easily now that we have been reunited."</p><p>"Well then, this complicates things, but not badly enough that this won't be interesting. I guess it falls to you and the bounds to others that the two of you have. There must be balance. Do try to get it right this time. I cannot offer any assistance.”</p><p>What bonds? He had bonds to very few, and most of them had died before the war had even begun. Another brush, this one more forceful.<br/>
"I would respond soon, or I think he is going to try to break through your shields."</p><p>Obi-Wan huffed and as Anakin Skywalker reached out once again, Obi-Wan Kenobi reached back and took his hand.</p><p>He opened his eyes to meet Anakin's. He was saying something, but as the light grew brighter, a rushing sound overtook the hum and grew louder and louder. All he could do was lock his grip with Anakin and pull him close as the sensation overtook them both entirely.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Waking up with a body, a younger one was a novel sensation. Everything felt so different. Blinking open his eyes, the first thing Obi-Wan realized was that he was flat on his back in a hangar bay, with bright lights shining down at him and hurried chatter all around him. He extended his senses slowly, allowing himself to get readjusted to the force around him. The first thing he found was strange. Anakin was on the ground next to him, their hands clasped together in a warrior's grip. Anakin was seemingly rousing from unconsciousness just as he was. Past him, there were nine other presences around him, all buzzing with mild to severe concern. Taking a second to feel them out, the second thing he found was not strange, just surprising. The clones. He was back in his younger body, and he was surrounded by clones.</p><p>Anakin suddenly stiffened, and a soft brush against his shields made it clear that Anakin was doing the same as him. Before he could respond in kind, a familiar voice cut through Obi-Wans thoughts.</p><p>"They're up!"</p><p>Fives. Stars, he was going to have to get used to the voices of the vod again. Careful to maintain his grip in Anakin's arm, Obi-Wan sat himself up and scanned the area. They were by a gunship, an astromech, and seven troopers standing around, some talking into comlinks, all with nervous energy. A quick glance to his left put rex in his vision. The man was crouched down next to Anakin. His helmet was tilted up and he was staring straight past him to his right, one hand over Anakin and the other a few inches over his pistol. A glance to his right showed that Cody was kneeling next to him, helmet off and eyes wide with fear. His hands were hovering slightly like he had no idea where to put them. He looked like he wanted to say something before changing his mind and swallowing his words. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, that was certainly going to be a conversation later. For now, he decided to pacify the men.</p><p>" Yes, we are up, Fives. Can someone please tell me what has happened?"</p><p>Fives shifted to attention. "We were hoping that you could tell us that sir. One second you and General Skywalker were going over the plan, the next you were both flat out on the ground. Rex and Cody were both caught in the blowback. You have been out for around a minute sir."</p><p>"Well, I can assure you that I am fine. As for Anakin, well..."<br/>
A tight force squeezed his hand, and he looked down to see Anakin tightening his grip. Disregarding the clones around them, Obi-Wan shifted so he was kneeling next to Anakin.</p><p>"It's okay, dear one. Wake up." Obi-Wan spared a glance towards Rex, whose hand now rested on his pistol.</p><p>Before he could say anything, Anakin shot up with a gasp, his eyes blinking open as he took in his surroundings.<br/>
"What is... We are on a... kriff"</p><p>" Anakin look at me. Here and now padawan."</p><p>Obi-Wan was hoping, praying to the force that this wasn't a nightmare and that he actually had a second chance. As Anakin turned to face him, Obi-Wan braced himself to catch his gaze. But staring back at him was a wonderful, crystal clear shade of blue.</p><p>"Obi-wan, what the hell-"</p><p>"Sir are you alright?" Rex's voice was flat and clear.</p><p>Anakin's eyes widened and Obi-wan found their old bond flaring to life. He set a wave of calm and the message of <em>later</em>.</p><p>"I'm fine Rex. I'm okay." The wild look in Anakins didn't fade. Obi-Wan stood, and pulled Anakin to his feet along with him.</p><p>"Breath Anakin."<br/>
"Yes, Master. I remember. What happened?"<br/>
Obi-Wan fumbled with the question before Cody cut in.</p><p>"Force osik sir?" Cody had straightened and put his helmet back on.<br/>
Obi-Wan saw an opportunity and took it.</p><p>"Yes, commander. It was the force. Now about our plans..."</p><p>He turned to the astromechs projection of the map.</p><p>The map of Umbara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize I lost the endnotes for this chapter somewhere along the lines so here it is to the best of my memory. </p><p>And we are off! I am such a sucker for time travel fics, and while I have the chapter number set to 26, I have a sneaking suspicion that that number is going to double somewhere along the line.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Back, General</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan are back. Anakin may or may not be spiraling but war waits for no one. In battle, he charges forward and some revelations are had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter here we go!<br/>Things stick pretty close to canon until they don't. So like 12 seconds after they hit the ground running.<br/>This one gave me a lot of trouble. I have figured out that I have a hard time writing Anakin. I had all of chapters 3 and 4 written out before I got to this.<br/>Well, that sucks for me because he is in a lot of this fic. </p><p>On to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later. Later is what was left ringing and repeating in Anakin's head. Obi-wan had been able to get the medics off of them before they got onto their respective ships. Obi-Wan had left him with a final nod and a glance towards Rex. The gunship drop went the same, except Anakin made sure to warn his men about the vines before they dropped off the ship. Little to no conversation was had, though Rex still checked in on the shiny. Tup. Right, Tup of course! He didn't have time to think about that now. The push went well, and by keeping a small squad around him, they were forcing the Umbarans back further and further. Behind him, Rex spoke up.</p><p>"Sir the ridge, we..."<br/>
Anakin remembered this conversation. After the battle, they had holed up on the ridge for cover to rest for a while. It had all gone to hell as an ambush was right behind them. He wasn't about to make the same mistake again.</p><p>"We don't know if it secures enough for us to stay there. They might have tech we don't know about..."</p><p>Anakin could tell that under his helmet, Rex was giving him an odd look. He fired his pistols at an Umbaran to their right before responding.<br/>
"So they might also try to ambush us. If we were to be overrun..."</p><p>"And we call in a bombing run it-" A blaster bolt was deflected back at the man who shot it, killing him.</p><p>"Could overshoot."</p><p>Anakin didn't remember having this conversation before. The two spared a glance at each other.</p><p>"Commander?"</p><p>"Vader."</p><p>Anakin flinched at the name. Rex's posture changed. It wasn't hostile, it was just professional, and a bit cold.</p><p>"We should take cover, to begin with. In the treeline. They should provide enough cover and places for us to blend in. I can set up a rotating patrol for ambushes."</p><p>Anakin swallowed. "Yes, you are right. But first, we must take this area and push ahead." Pulling his lightsaber close, Anakin charged ahead into the incoming fire, deflecting blaster bolts and drawing fire.</p><p>"Ummm..."</p><p>Rex looked back to see Tup running alongside him, listening to every word that was just said.</p><p>"Sir, what the hell just happened?"</p><p>Rex laughed. " A lot shiny. Keep up. We got a battle to fight."</p><p>"Following sir!"</p>
<hr/><p>After a longer than necessary battle and some scouting for a place to rest up, Rex was standing in front of Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, and he wasn't the one worried about this conversation.</p><p>Anakin broke the silence first.<br/>
“So…” He shifted his feet and glanced in the direction of the rest of the men.<br/>
Rex stood silently, waiting for him to continue his sentence. Anakin turned back to him and stared at him for three seconds before finally breaking.</p><p>“Alright, this has got to be a very quick conversation because I hate this place more than I did the first time around and if my men get attacked it is not going to be ending well for anyone at this point.” He paused and took a breath of air, trying to release his emotions but failing to do so. But he could not afford to be emotional. At one point he had Rex’s loyalty, now he was just trying to not get shot by the man.</p><p>“So commander, I am going to assume that you are suddenly in a place you should not be?”<br/>
“It’s captain, and yes you could say that sir. I also think that I should make it clear that I am not in a position to trust you at the moment.” Rex shifted and set his gaze directly on Anakin.<br/>
“Permission to speak freely sir?”</p><p>Anakin waved a hand for permission given and scanned the surrounding trees for any sign of life. Rex looked over his shoulder before taking his helmet off and grabbing the front of Anakin's shirt, dragging him from the top of the hill, down into the treeline, and shifting them out of view.</p><p>“Skywalker, you better have a DAMN good explanation for this. One minute I am celebrating the victory on Endor, the next I am back here, next to you, going on a mission I relived in my nightmares because of how bad it was!” He shook the front of Anakin’s robes. “What in ALL the sith hells is going on?”</p><p>“Oh.” Anakin blinked and looked at Rex. “Well, honestly, I have absolutely no idea.”<br/>
Rex let go of Anakin’s robes to pinch the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“Let me get this straight, both of us have seemingly gotten thrown back in time, into the middle of a war that ended almost 20 years ago and you have no idea why?”<br/>
“If I knew that I was dragging other people back with me I would have asked for an explanation!” Anakin threw his hands up. “All I know is that I was dead. I was a ghost in the force and watching my son, then Obi-Wan was doing something in the force and I reached out. Next thing I knew I was back on the ship staring up at the hanger bay ceiling surrounded by all of you. I am currently trying to deal with the fact that I am back in a war that ended years ago, and that I have three flesh limbs! Rex, I am not okay! None of this is okay, I don’t have an explanation and I’m pretty sure the only person that I could get one from is a bit far away from here waiting for this battle to be over before we have a proper conversation!”</p><p>Rex took a step back and breathed. “23 years of dealing with this Jedi osik and it never got any karking better. You got nothing from General Kenobi?”</p><p>“Absolutely nothing.”</p><p>“Oh, this is going to be fun. Well, at least we know a few things that are going to happen. We can fix things.” Rex shot a glance at Anakin. “Right?”</p><p>For the first time since the conversation began, Anakin could see fear cross Rex’s face.</p><p>“I don’t know. I have already started changing it, just a little bit just by giving some warnings. I know we lost some men to the plants last time.”</p><p>“It isn’t just the natives that want to kill you, it is the plants and the animals too. I never forgot, but it is good to remember why I hate this place so much.” Rex muttered under his breath.<br/>
“Well if we can change things, what is the biggest thing that we should change this time around?”</p><p>A trooper crested the top of the hill and scanned the tree line for them before picking them out and scrambling down the hill. “Sir!”<br/>
Both Anakin and Rex turned to the trooper, who got to the treeline and stopped short in front of Anakin and snapped into a salute. “Sir we have picked up a gunship heading this way. We don’t know why but it is about two minutes out.”</p><p>Rex and Anakin exchanged a look, and they both uttered a word at the same time.<br/>
“Krell.”</p><p>Rex’s hands tightened on his helmet, rage showing on his face. The trooper looked at him before Anakin caught his attention. “Dismissed trooper.”<br/>
The trooper jumped and scrambled back up the hill to the camp.</p><p>“Rex I need you to do something for me, and if I have to make it an order I will.”</p><p>Anger danced in rex’s eyes as he set his jaw. “What is it, sir?”</p><p>“I need you to not kill Krell when I leave.”</p><p>Rexx stared daggers at Anakin. “You’re still leaving?? That man killed my brothers, marched us to death, and set us against each other, and you want me to not end him before he can do all that?!”</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Rex I don’t want to lose you to something like that.”</p><p>“I am not going to let him do that again.”</p><p>The roar of a gunship passed over them, heading towards the clearing.<br/>
Anakin listened as the engine grew closer and began to land. “Fine. Don’t murder him in the first meeting. I need to get off-planet first. But please think of what Krell would do if he caught wind of you trying to do something like that. You can’t let him know.”<br/>
Rex nodded. “ I will not murder him unless I deem it necessary.”<br/>
Anakin met his gaze and sighed. “Just make it look like an accident Rex. Now come on. I can’t do this without you.”</p><p>Rex put on his helmet and started up the hill towards the clearing.</p><p>Anakin took a second to try and pack all of his raging emotions behind his layers of shielding. He could survive a five-minute conversation with a Jedi master. Even if said Jedi master was on his way to falling… He could do it. Pushing everything to the back of his mind he followed Rex up the hill.<br/>
Krell was waiting for him by the gunship, looking annoyed.</p><p>“Skywalker! You are being recalled to Coruscant! The chancellor wants a word and the council obliged.”</p><p>Anakin nodded, not even bothering to question him this time. He took in the posture of the soldiers next to Krell. Perfect. Too perfect. Anger had begun to bubble. This was the man who treated others as lesser, who killed his men when he wasn’t there to help them. He could see the reason of why rex would want to kill him. “I am assuming you are here to take command of my men.”</p><p>Krell nodded and his eyes narrowed. “Yes… I am.”<br/>
Anakin’s heart quickened and he felt his shields slip for a second. Terrified, he sent all his terrors pinging down a bond. Fear, fear, anger, anger, fear, happiness, HE KNOWS, fear, sadness, ANGER on loop.<br/>
Lucky for him, he always reached for Obi-wan first. In response to the emotions he was sending, Obi-Wan sent back love and calm. With a steadying hand, Anakin reinforced his shields, sending a small thanks to Obi-wan.</p><p>Krell was watching him closely. “Is everything alright knight Skywalker?”</p><p>“Yes, everything is alright master Krell. May I introduce my second in command. This is rex. You won’t find a better trooper anywhere”<br/>
Rex gave a slight nod of acknowledgment towards Krell. Krell crossed his arms and looked Rex up and down.<br/>
Anakin got on the gunship and gave a smile that was all teeth. “I have faith in you, Rex. Good luck master Krell.”</p><p>Before Krell could respond, the gunshop doors closed.</p><p>Anakin didn’t breathe until they had left the atmosphere. He needed to talk to Obi-Wan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It appears that we are starting slow, which isn't how I wanted this to go but guess I don't get a say in the matter. </p><p> </p><p>Comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Din'kartay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>din'kartay [deen-KAR-tie]</p><p>Mando'a. </p><p>Meaning: sitrep. </p><p>The first battle for Umbara is over. Obi-Wan is getting used to being around the men again.<br/>He might have gotten a little too comfortable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I am so happy at getting a comment on the last chapter, have another chapter. </p><p>And the Mando'a usage has begun! You are going to be seeing a lot of it. </p><p>I am using both the Mando'a dictionary and the galactic translator, so things might be a little messed up and not be the correct word sometimes. For conversations in Mando'a, I will put translations both there and at the bottom. For right now, we don't have a lot.<br/>If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umbara was a long and hard battle, even with the knowledge of certain things beforehand. Obi-Wan could feel that his men were tired, but he pushed them forward a little further than they went last time, keeping an eye on them along the way. He had heard the tales of horrors from the men that had gotten lost or ambushed along the way. Anakin had only gotten enough words out to warn the men about the local flora and fauna before clamming up and putting on the mask of the hero with no fear. He wasn't a very good actor. Definitely not good enough to fool soldiers that went into battles as new recruits and had to learn to mask.</p><p>Giving out orders to stop for a rest and after checking that his men were settling in, Obi-Wan found himself settling high up on top of a plant that wasn't going to try to eat him, ( and he thoroughly checked so) and falling into a light meditation. In his meditation, he reached out to the force to mentally review everything about Umbara that he could remember.</p><p>His side of the attack had gone well, Master Tiin had lost a good few fighters to the ground cannons, but once they had been dealt with he had swept his quadrant, and bombing runs became much easier. Anakin had run into some trouble with an ambush early on, and Krell had...</p><p>Krell.</p><p>That monster of a man was still commanding troops, probably throwing his men at the enemy with reckless abandon. No strategy, just lose as many lives as possible and get the job done. Soon he would be put in charge of Anakin's battalion.</p><p>A small spark of anger began to flicker in his chest.</p><p>He had heard the stories of the false orders, the miscommunications, the men being ordered against each other, and the fighting that had happened before they could figure out what was really going on. Both battalions had lost a lot of good men when the platoons were forced against each other in that attack.</p><p>Boil had reacted worse to Waxers death than anyone expected. It wasn't unusual to find him curled up and silently crying in Waxers bunk before the new recruit came in to take it. The poor kid had been scared out of their mind by the glares by all of the platoon and individual squads kept giving them before someone eventually pulled them aside and explained that the platoon had just lost it’s leader. War hurts. Things were going to be better before the next deployment. The kid had nodded and stayed away from Boil as much as possible until then. The entire battalion took a hard hit.</p><p>No one ever had to explain Umbara.</p><p>The horror stories circled till the very end of the Clone Wars.</p><p>The spark danced into a small flame. Obi-Wan quickly tamed the anger and started to let it go. He could not get angry now. He had other problems to deal with. Later, he would get angry. He would deal with the fallout of everything, but not in the moment. Right now he had to deal with a war zone. Piece of cake.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed as he pulled back from the force and reached out his senses to the world around him. Anakin was pinging not very far away by their standards, a glowing beacon in his mind. Closer than that there were no hostiles around or seemingly moving towards them besides the plants and a few animals interested in the newcomers to their territory. Better start than last time. He turned to take in his troops. They were all relieved to be resting, while some were high-strung from the fight. All different and all changing. During some of the little downtime, he got from the war and then the war of paperwork, he spent with his troops. He had to earn a lot of their respect, but once he had it, they were a bright light in the hell they were all going through.</p><p>He had missed his men more than he cared to admit, even after they had turned on him. He had learned later by listening in on passing tales that there was nothing the clones could do about what happened. Back street tales and old stories eventually got him the full story of the control chips. It took a while for him to come to terms with the fact that he had been leading a slave army into battle, but he got there eventually. Another thing to worry about.</p><p>Just as he was about to look at the high strung emotions of his men closer, he could feel Anakin's emotions pinging across the bond, more powerful and raw than for him to be consciously doing it. Fear, fear, anger, anger, fear, happiness, HE KNOWS, fear, sadness, ANGER on loop.</p><p>It had been a while since their bond had been so strong. It never stopped existing, even in the days leading up to the Death Star Obi-Wan could feel Darth Vader. But it was strong again, not a dark dormant thing that barely existed. Obi-Wan sent love and calm back over, and the feedback of emotions quieted a little. Anakin sent back thanks and a small mental tap, before pulling back and leaving Obi-wan wondering. Soon he felt Anakin's shields slam up before carefully following him up and out of the atmosphere. Right. The summons.</p><p>Krell.</p><p>Anakin was currently dealing with all of his emotions, and would probably not be ready to focus and honed in on target until a long conversation was had. It would most likely come down to directing those feelings of destruction towards a worthy victim. Then another long talk.</p><p>He would need to come up with a way to deal with Krell. It might be Anakin's men, but that could wait. So the job fell to Obi-Wan. He wasn't in the mood to be merciful. The small flame flickered, reminding him that it was still there. </p><p>Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, for all of his training and teachings he had been given in his life, knew the use of anger. And he was angry. Years in the desert had left him with no sympathy for slavers and cruel beings. In the beginning, he was too tired to do anything to help, processing what he himself did and just trying to keep himself alive. He had hated what happened on the outer world planets, but he didn’t see a way for things to change and he just let it pass as a fact of life. But soon beings that were slavers or those who treated others as lesser started to go missing. If an idiot died in the desert because they don’t know their way, whose fault is it but his own? Certainly, no one could prove anything. Cruel beings going missing was never something cursed by the population.</p><p>A beeping drew him out of his meditation. Shifting his hand, he clicked the button and Anakin appeared in front of him.</p><p>“Obi-Wan what is going on?? I remember, well I remember a lot, and then I remember talking and then I remember here.” Anakin’s voice had a slight edge of panic that coated the steel buried beneath.</p><p>A smile pulled across Obi-Wan's face. “I honestly have absolutely no idea, dear padawan. You were the one that decided to be reckless and join me on whatever this adventure is.”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “This isn’t funny Obi-Wan!”</p><p>“I find it extremely funny.”</p><p>“I just had to leave my men with Krell. Again.” Anger danced in Anakin's eyes.</p><p>Obi-wan didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t have a plan for Krell yet, but telling Anakin that would not get them anywhere.</p><p>“Did you hear me? Krell. Again.”</p><p>“I’m well aware of that. Currently, we are in a warzone, so if you can keep it together until we take this planet,” Anakin opened his mouth to try and speak but was cut off. “and before you start I know that I asking a lot but please Anakin this can’t be done over a communicator. We have a chance to change things. That has hit yet correct?”</p><p>“I was going to tell you that… Oh.” The color drained from Anakin's face. “Padme. She is still here Obi-Wan I can go see her and!”</p><p>He cut himself off and looked at him. Obi-wan simply raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Anakin I watched over your son. I think I know about your wife.”</p><p>Anakin opened his mouth to respond before another voice cut through what he was trying to say.</p><p>“General!”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down over the edge at a clone that was standing at the base of the plant that he had scaled. The trooper was standing and trying to find a way to get up to him.</p><p>“Yes, trooper?”</p><p>The trooper let his eyes shift over the plant before standing at attention.</p><p>“The commander and the platoon leaders are ready to give you an update on casualties as well as get an updated plan. We moved a little faster than expected.”</p><p>“Faster than expected? What are you doing Obi-wan?”</p><p>Obi-Wan turned back to the communicator, realizing that it was still on.</p><p>“I’m trying to get off this hellhole,” he whispered.</p><p>Anakin held his gaze for a few seconds.</p><p>“Stay safe.”</p><p>“I will Anakin. I will.”</p><p>Anakin clicked off the communicator and Obi-Wan took a second before jumping off the top of the plant and landing next to the trooper on the ground.</p><p>“Well, I should not keep the good commander waiting now should I? Could you tell me where they are set up?”</p><p>The trooper pointed out an outcropping of rocks.</p><p>“They are using a small cave over there as a makeshift base. Should be right there.”</p><p>“Thank you trooper.” Obi-Wan laid a hand on the trooper’s shoulder. </p><p>The trooper flinched a little before he straightened his stance a little more.</p><p>“No problem sir. Also, I couldn’t help but overhear, do you know how long the senator and the general have been married?”</p><p>“I believe that is a question for you to ask General Skywalker.”</p><p>“Fuck. Ah ummm…” The trooper looked at Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled in response. “I didn’t hear anything. Do feel free to do with this information what you will.” He began walking towards the rocks that made the temporary base. As he walked he heard the trooper scatter to disperse the new information.</p><p>Anakin and Padmé were an open secret in the GAR, so much so that the betting pool spanned most of the 212th, 501st, 104th, and a good bit of the 91st. He had no idea the level it was at during Umbara, but Obi-Wan knew that he would be hearing about how it was doing soon enough.</p><p>Making his way past troopers and into the rock formation, he took in eight troopers talking to each other and waiting. He could pick out Cody standing between two others, the image of a perfect soldier. To his almost exact opposite, there was an open spot. He could also see a medic which didn’t surprise him in the slightest, before looking over the six platoon leaders. One of which was Waxer. He made a silent promise to himself that Waxer would survive this planet. He would make sure of it. Another thing he had no plan for. </p><p>“Well, this looks like an ambush waiting to happen.”</p><p>The troopers all straightened and he waved them down. They all relaxed before shifting their attention to the center of the cave where a small holo of the planet was currently being projected.</p><p>Obi-wan took his place in the free spot, sparing a glance at Cody. Something was pinging as off, but he couldn’t take the time to investigate it. He made a note to check later, before focusing on the map. He let his gaze slide over it, before nodding. </p><p>“Din'kartay, Commander."</p><p>With one word, the world around him froze. Hidden behind helmets and armor, the men around him traded glances between each other. They didn’t hear right, definitely not, no they did hear it.</p><p>The general spoke Mando’a. That was known. But he rarely ever spoke in during campaigns. For seven, he just caused some confusion. For one, he confirmed suspicions and brought a new sense of overwhelming terror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was certainly an interesting one. </p><p>The next chapter is the fallout. I may have written that one first and worked my way back to this one. We will see if you like it or not.<br/>I certainly like it. =) </p><p>Also, do you like the word and definition in the chapter summary or should I move it to the notes? I am not going to get rid of it, I like it to much to do that. </p><p> </p><p>Comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ni ceta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ni ceta [nee SET-ah]</p><p>Mando'a. </p><p>Meaning: sorry (lit: I kneel) groveling apology - rare</p><p> </p><p>He packed all his freaking out and worry into a box and shoved it to the back of his mind. He could deal with it later. Until the dream ended he was a soldier for the grand army of the republic, and he was going to use his knowledge to make the horrible battles to come a little less horrible.</p><p>The box broke with one simple word.</p><p>din'kartay. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time to deal with the fallout! I have many many feelings about this chapter and most of them are good. </p><p>Like many other fic writers, I am stealing Helix from the lovely <a href="https://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/">swpromptsandasks!</a><br/>Moddy puts out so much work and I am forever amazed by it. </p><p>You will be seeing a lot of OC clones in this fic, but Helix is going to be the main medic that is tired of everyone's shit in this work, and I thought that it was important that you knew where he is from.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up minutes before dropping into one of the worst battles he ever had to deal with was not something Cody looked forward to. He didn't know if he should be looking forward to anything, seeing as the last thing he remembered was getting blown up on the death star ordering imperials from getting into their ships. But he didn't have time to deal with that now, He packed all his freaking out and worry into a box and shoved it to the back of his mind. He could deal with it later. Until the dream ended he was a soldier for the grand army of the republic, and he was going to use his knowledge to make the horrible battles to come a little less horrible. </p><p>The box broke with one simple word.</p><p>din'kartay. </p><p>He said it as easy as breathing like he had said it many times over. The vod trusted very few with their culture, but some Jedi had respectfully offered them sources to understand more, and in return, the clones had taught them. Wolffe had told stories of General Koon coming into the barracks one time, dropping a bunch of data pads on a table, and leaving without a word. General Windu allowed the vod time to mourn after battles, having walked by a pyre before respectfully backing out and waiting on a ship. General Secura did the same and took to surprising her men. She was one to talk about how important traditions and culture were with a smile before handing over fresh new paint for armor. General Kenobi was always more than willing to talk in Mando'a during off-hours, and there were many laughs at shinies' expense when they were having a conversation in Mando'a and the general dropped in with a perfect response. Blush hadn't been able to shake the name and as a result, was usually one of the first to engage new shines with the general nearby. As a result of trust and respect, many Jedi were taught the importance of the culture the clones held dear, and more still were given a crash course in Mando'a and the thrown-together pidgin that the vod used to communicate.</p><p>But that was then. That was later when Wolffe tried and failed to get access to Mandalorian documents for research purposes. That was later when the shines started pouring in. It was the off-hours between battles where there was time to mourn and laugh and learn. This was now. </p><p>The general didn't even seem to notice that he had just pushed him over the edge. The vod around him were shifting nervously, Helix was twitching to move towards him when the general looked up from the holo map to see the situation around him. </p><p>"Commander?" His eyes were filled with worry as took a step towards Cody. </p><p>Cody took a breath and tried to speak but nothing but a gasp came out. Obi-Wan rushed to his side, putting his hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Cody are you alright??" </p><p>Cody hung his head as a whisper came out. </p><p>"Ni ceta, general..." </p><p>All the men around him stood straight at attention and anyone could tell that under his helmet and by his body language, Helix was very alarmed. </p><p>"General I think that this needs-"</p><p>"Everyone out." </p><p>Everyone froze. The general's voice was flat and brokered no room for argument. </p><p>Helix was not one to back down without a fight. </p><p>"General now is not the time, Cody may be injured and as a medic-"</p><p>"You outrank everyone. Yes, I understand Helix and you may look the commander over afterward. But as of right now, all of you need to get out. Now." Obi-wan laid his other hand on Cody's arm, holding tightly onto him. </p><p>Helix looked around and motioned everyone out, sparing a glance back before being the last one out. </p><p>When they were all gone, Cody collapsed to his knees, and ripped off his helmet, before trying to get his arm out of Obi-Wan's grip.  "Ni ceta, Ni ceta, Ni ceta, Ni ceta..." </p><p>Obi-Wan kneeled in front of Cody, the man he trusted his back to, the one he was willing to share all his hardships with, the man who returned his lightsaber just to shoot him down. </p><p>"Cody. Listen to me." </p><p>"Please General I know this probably seems to be out of nowhere but I am so so sorry..."</p><p>"Kote! I need you to look at me."</p><p>Cody looked up at him, tears still forming in his eyes. </p><p>Obi-Wan shifted his hands to cup his cheeks. At first, Cody flinched away from the touch, but he held firm. “I remember everything. I remember Utapau, and I remember what came afterward." </p><p>"General I... I shot you down." </p><p>"I know Kote. I know." </p><p>"I betrayed you! How can you just know all of that and just!"</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. "Dearest I forgave you a long time ago. It wasn't even you that was in control. If I can at least deal with what Anakin did, I can at least make sure that you know that I forgive you." </p><p> Cody huffed and tried to recompose himself. " Does this all have to do with what happened back on the ship?"</p><p>"Well it is a little more complicated than that but yes I believe it does. But we can deal with all of that later. I forgive you. Now forgiveness and trust are separate things, and I can't promise that I won't be a bit twitchy, but I am never going to stop telling you that I forgive you." </p><p>Cody smiled as the tears started flowing down his cheeks. He reached up and grabbed Obi-Wans arms and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Obi-Wan." </p><p>Obi-Wan adjusted his grip and gently rested his forehead against Codys. </p><p>"Thank you, Kote." </p>
<hr/><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, just sitting in the silence of each other's company. In the force, Cody felt fundamentally the same, except for a slight hint of sadness and anger hiding away. There were some nerves and high stress, but they were fading slightly. For someone who knew what to look for, it became blatantly clear that the man in front of them was a soldier that was willing to do what he must to get the job done. </p><p>Cody let out a sigh. “ What are we going to tell Helix?” </p><p>Obi-wan hummed and pulled away to get a better look at Cody. The tears had stopped, and Obi-wan could not remember a time that they last had so much peace. </p><p>“Do you think he would accept the force as a reason?” </p><p>Cody rolled his eyes. “Helix barely accepts the force when using the force is an explainable reason. This,” He gestured between himself and Obi-Wan. “is not explainable by the force.” </p><p>“Well, then you better prepare yourself to be pestered by a medic for the rest of the mission Cody. He won’t give up easily.” </p><p>“I know that he won’t. I’ll deal with him.” Cody glanced down. “You do have an explanation for this right? I mean I won’t say no to a second chance, but I would really like to know why.” </p><p>“I do believe that there is a reason for this, but I would only like to tell the story once. Let’s wait till we are all together before I tell it.” </p><p>“We are all together? You mean there are more people dealing with this?” </p><p>“Yes. But they are not currently on the planet. Hence the waiting.” </p><p>Cody's brow knitted together. “No, you don’t mean…” </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “I do mean Anakin. Don’t worry, there is a conversation to be had there, but currently, he is rooted in the light side.”</p><p>“I will take your word for it.” Cody slowly exhaled, trying to calm himself down. </p><p>Obi-wan let him breathe before a thought occurred. </p><p>“Since Anakin is off-planet, that means someone else is put in charge of his men. I don’t believe a lot has changed since the last time we were here.” </p><p>Cody slowly took the pieces he was given and with the knowledge of the first time around, began piecing together what Obi-Wan was getting at. “So that would put…” </p><p>“Oh, I’ve missed you and how quickly you catch onto things. Would you like to take down a sith in waiting?” </p><p>Cody gave a feral grin that would scare any being if they didn’t know it wasn’t directed towards them. </p><p>“General, it would be my genuine pleasure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The interaction between Obi-Wan and Cody was so easy to write, yet I had to find and strike a balance to show that they were on equal footing. This is one of the easier relationships to bring back and balance out, but only because of the chips and the fact that these two had to learn to communicate somehow or they were going to get killed on the battlefield. They trusted each other once, they can do it again. </p><p>The next chapter has been killing me, so it might be a while before you get something else. </p><p>Next up, we are back to Anakin and his inability to make good decisions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disregarding the council's wishes and ignoring his meeting with the chancellor, Anakin heads straight to his wife. </p><p>He receives a surprise when he goes to find her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*wacking story* LET. ME. WRITE. ANAKIN. DAMN. IT. </p><p>This... was hard. I knew what I wanted to do here, but I don't think it quite got across. I try to hit a thousand words a chapter, but boy was this a struggle to reach. I do not like what has been written here are all.<br/> <br/>But this is a setup chapter so here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin was full of nerves as the gunship reached the cruiser. Logically he knew that he wasn’t on the planet and he would not need to worry about what was happening. Rex had been in a lot worse situations, and Obi-Wan was surely going to sweep the planet before Rex finally gave in and murdered Krell. Obi-Wan would intervene and stop Krell from getting shot, no matter how much he deserved it. Then they could all talk about the whole time travel thing. Oh, won’t that be a fun conversation for him to deal with later. Obi-wan didn’t know about Rex. Rex knew about Obi-wan. In his worrying about Padme he had completely forgotten to tell Obi-wan that they had another person along for the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. His captain who had every right to be angry at him and the things that he did was under the command of a sith that wanted to wipe out the only family Rex had ever known. Rex who was going to be facing off with someone he probably had had nightmares about. And Anakin was so eager to go see Padme that he rushed off without care about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts rolled in Anakin’s head as he made his way to the bridge, paying no attention to the route he took. When he finally arrived, he waved off the deck crew and settled near the front of the ship. The ship jostled and jolted into hyperspace, leaving the darkened world behind him. Obi-Wan should be told, it was important and would give him another person to strategize with, but Rex always could be trusted to do the right thing and be subtle about his planning and execution of planning. He didn’t need to be distracted by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Force, he missed having someone to bounce off of. He missed Ahsoka. Oh Ahsoka, he had left her in the atmosphere Umbara, coordinating fighter runs and taking out strays. She survived the first time, the second time around wouldn’t be any different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip would leave him with his thoughts and would take a lot longer than he wanted it to. Maybe he could readjust himself to the force and his movement. Training sounded like a good idea. Maybe he could show ahsoka a few new things once Umbara was over. Just a sense of normal before he had to address everything. He missed his snippy little padawan. Yeah some time around her would do him some good. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Everyone on the ship could tell that the general was on edge. The gunships pilots told the maintenance crew of what little they had overheard and of the collapse the two generals had experienced before the first landing on Umbara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The maintenance crew turned around and told the medics in the medical bay, who shook their heads and told their patients who told their friends. By the second hour of travel, the entire ship knew, and the bridge crew reported back that the general was, contemplative. He was thinking, and something was really weighing on him. He looked more like Kenobi than he did Skywalker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> There was only one pilot left to be on edge by the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker acting like Kenobi? Something to take notice off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skywalker acting like Kenobi after something had changed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was reported that he began to train and practice like there was no tomorrow, running through movements that no one had seen, that was the tipping point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was new. The crew didn’t know whether to expect something better or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They prepared for worse. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As the ship dropped out of hyperspace, Anakin took in Coruscant. It had been so long, the empire had turned it into a more mechanized world than it already was. It was so much brighter. The factories were not yet darkening the sky and the people still coils move from place to palace. The planetary blockade had changed as well. The number of cruisers had dropped after the war. Anakin forgot what had happened to the crews of the ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dock crew took care of the security checkpoints and verification, and as the cruiser descended into the atmosphere, Anakin found himself taking in the ground of the planet-wide city. If the view from orbit was different, the view in the atmosphere was astounding. The temple stood as a beacon, clean and towering, traffic was faster and constant, and it was all overwhelmingly nostalgic. It was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship sank into the docking moors as his comm began to flash. Anakin mindlessly answered it and saw Windu appear as a hologram. Anakin felt his throat go dry as he just stared at the master. The last time he had seen him, he was chopping off his arm and sending him flying from the chancellor’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu did not seem to notice him freeze. “Skywalker. I heard that your ship has landed. Am I to assume you are here to answer the chancellor’s request?” Even though the holo’s fuzzy connection, Windu seemed tired. How long had it been since the master had full control of what Jedi did or who they were ordered around by? Cody had complained enough to Rex during the war, but how much of themselves did the Jedi truly control?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was snapped out of his thoughts as Windu called his name. When he looks at the holo he thought he almost saw concern in the master’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry master Windu, yes I am here to respond to the council’s orders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu truly didn’t look convinced but said nothing on the matter. “ Don’t keep the chancellor waiting. You are going to be needed back on Umbara soon.” the hologram flickered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin took a breath and checked in with his crew once again. They reported everything proceeded as normal, and that they were taking on supplies as soon as inspections were complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanked them and started down out of the ship and off the docks. His mind drifted, towards the chancellor, to what the republic stood for, and how things got so bad. The empire rose and slaughtered anyone who got in its way, not caring how many lives it lost on its side along the way. As if on autopilot, he grabbed a speeder and was off towards the senate district. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind continued to wander, and soon he realized that he had ended up at Padme’s housing. The route never changed in his mind, and he usually went to Padme when something was on his mind. He couldn’t face the chancellor knowing who he was or what he would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hid the speeder and looked around before carefully making his way inside. Slipping through unseen was easier than it should be, he would have to talk to Padme about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked around as the door to the main apartment slid open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Anyone home?” He didn’t expect an answer, it was mid-day and most senators would be taking meetings in the senate or taking a break. He walked into the main room, just taking it all in. The pillows had Padme’s touch, the couches were soft, everything was soaked in happiness and evoked a feeling at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her home, and Anakin just let himself breathe. It was real, she was real, he was back and could stop it from happening again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was settling the door slid open and Padme walked in, dressed to her best and going over a datapad, her brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Padme you are home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not looking up from the pad she hummed and nodded. “ Yes, a lunch bre- Ani?” She looked up and Anakin jumped to his feet and started to move towards his wife, before stopping dead in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he began to move, Padme flinched and took a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padme?” Anakin looked her over, trying to find what it was that made her act in such a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with a soft smile as Padme stepped forward again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing Ani, I’m surprised that you are here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gently reached out in the force and was hit by an overwhelming sense of fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… You remember.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Back above the skies of Umbara, a commander planned a bombing run against an enemy supply ship and executed it with extreme prejudice, not losing a single fighter. As they all reentered space, the clones in the fighters that had run in the new formation were left wondering what had happened to their commander. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm yes, I am cliffhangering you. </p><p>Feel free to scream in the comments, I enjoy seeing your opinions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>